The Plan
by randomtuna13
Summary: "Orang gila macam apa yang membiarkan Macan Tutul Dahan berkeliaran di hutan kita?" Tentu saja, kalimat itu sudah berulang-kali dilontarkan oleh Cassie. Sejam kemudian, hari Mingguku yang sempurna berakhir. Ini semua karena berita di TV itu. / untuk #ANIMALIAChallenge / entri Festival Fandom Barat
**The Plan**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

Animorphs and any characters in it © K.A. Applegate

Plot and dialogues are my made-up

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction.

 **Warning :**

Semi-Modern!AU, OOC, TWT

 **Note :**

Specially made for #ANIMALIAChallenge

Ayo selamatkan hewan-hewan terancam punah!

Plus, nambah-nambah arsip #FestivalFandomBarat

.

 **.**

.

.

 **The Plan**

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

Hari Minggu adalah hari bersantai.

Biasanya, sih.

Namaku Rachel. Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku dan dimana aku tinggal. Kenapa? Karena informasi itu mungkin saja jatuh ke tangan yang salah.

Tapi, kau memang tidak perlu tahu biodataku, jika ingin tahu tentang aku. Namaku Rachel, seorang anak sekolah biasa yang menunggu-nunggu datangnya akhir pekan. Akhir pekan yang artinya… nonton film! Bersenang-senang! Melupakan dunia! Ya ampun, dasar remaja.

Akhir-akhir ini, aku malah tidak pernah punya waktu luang untuk bersantai. Dengan segala macam masalah yang ada, mana bisa aku duduk berselonjor di depan TV sambil makan se- _pint_ besar es krim coklat? Rasanya mustahil.

Hei tapi aku sudah cukup berpengalaman menghadapi yang mustahil-mustahil, jadi jangan heran bila aku sekarang melakukannya. Aku duduk di depan TV dan berselonjor. Aku bahkan memangku satu _pint_ es krim, yah.. meskipun yang ini rasanya vanilla. Tapi, siapa peduli? Aku bersantai.

Aku memandang TV yang sedang menayangkan sebuah film lama. Tentang tembak-tembakan dan koboi, semacam itulah. Dulu, aku pernah berpikir bahwa menjadi koboi sangat keren. Maksudku, naik kuda dan menangkap penjahat dengan laso? Wow. Aku pahlawan.

Tapi, sekarang ini, aku malah menyesal pernah berpikir bahwa menjadi pahlawan itu keren. Memang bagian _action_ dan lain-lainnya lumayan menantang. Dan karena aku tipe cewek yang lebih suka melakukan _bungee jumping_ ketimbang yoga, rasanya tidak buruk. Yang buruk adalah saat berkaitan dengan tanggung jawab.

Apalagi saat menyangkut hidup seseorang.

"Rachel, kau tidak pergi?" Sara, adikku yang paling kecil muncul dan duduk di sebelah kakiku. Ia meraih remote TV dan mengganti salurannya ke saluran anak-anak. Kartun.

"Pergi kemana?" aku balik bertanya. Ia kini meraih sendok dan mulai menyendok es krimku.

"Entahlah. Kau 'kan tidak pernah di rumah saat akhir pekan." kata Sara.

Aku menaikkan alis. Oh, benar juga. Jarang-jarang aku di rumah dan duduk nonton TV bersama Sara. Selalu saja ada gangguan saat aku hendak menikmati kenyamanan hidup.

"Apa kau ingin aku pergi saja, Sara?" godaku. Sara membelalakkan mata.

"Tidak, aku mau kau nonton TV bersamaku saja."

Aku tersenyum. Aku dan Sara menonton kartun kesukaannya. Kami berbagi es krim bersama. Sayang, Jordan ada kegiatan klub sehingga dia tidak bisa bergabung dengan kami. Kami bertiga bisa sangat heboh hanya dengan berbekal es krim dan remote TV.

Sara sedang menjilati sendok es krimnya. Pipinya bernoda dan berkilauan. Hampir tidak bisa kupercaya, aku bisa duduk dengan adikku dan menjalani waktu bersama. Nyaris seperti masa lalu. Masa dimana ketenangan adalah hal yang mudah didapat. Masa dimana—

" _Kami sela sejenak acara kesukaan anda, untuk berita terbaru."_

Di dalam benakku tiba-tiba berbenturan dua suara.

 _Aduh. Jangan lagi._

—dan _Asyik. Ini yang kutunggu!_

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

"Orang gila macam apa yang membiarkan Macan Tutul Dahan berkeliaran di hutan kita?"

Tentu saja, kalimat itu sudah berulang-kali dilontarkan oleh Cassie.

Sejam kemudian, hari Mingguku yang sempurna berakhir. Ini semua karena berita di TV itu. Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang menontonnya. Cassie juga. Tapi, hanya dia yang memutuskan bahwa berita _A Clouded Leopard Got Lost in Local Forest_ adalah berita siaga satu. Hingga di sinilah aku, meninggalkan segala macam kesenangan untuk duduk di atas kotak kayu yang ada di gudang jerami Cassie, atau Klinik Perawatan Satwa Liar.

Untuk kali ini hanya ada aku, Marco, dan Jake —karena hanya kami yang bisa dihubunginya dengan cepat.

"Err.. pecinta macan?" Marco menanggapi dengan mimik aneh, seolah tidak tahu harus kesal, tertawa, atau sarkastis. Cassie mengerucutkan bibir.

"Pecinta macan yang bodoh tentu." katanya. Jake berdiri dan melambaikan tangan, seolah sudah cukup dengan tingkah Cassie. Jake adalah sepupuku dan di antara kami, mungkin hanya Jake yang mau menanggapi tingkah aneh Cassie saat menghadapi hewan. Sebagai sahabatnya saja, aku tidak sanggup.

"Cassie, kami tahu kau memanggil kami ke sini, karena alasan yang kuat." Jake berdehem. Marco mencibir, tapi tetap menahan diri. "Tapi, sebenarnya ada apa?"

Cassie mendesah. "Oh, Jake! Ini soal Macan Tutul Dahan itu. Kurasa ada yang tidak beres dengan berita di TV itu."

"Dan.." Marco berdehem, sok serius. "..jika hamba boleh tahu, dimana masalahnya, Ratu Pemeluk Pohon?"

Aku mendelik padanya. "Diam, Marco."

Cassie mengabaikan kami. "Macan Tutul Dahan bukan hewan biasa. Spesies itu masuk dalam kategori rawan punah. Dan seingatku, habitat mereka bukan di dalam hutan seperti yang ada di hutan kita. Mereka kebanyakan ditemukan di Asia. Sangat jarang yang ada di sini."

"Umm.. dan?" Marco menambahkan.

"Artinya.. ada seseorang yang _sengaja_ membawanya ke hutan kita."

"Pemburu Liar?" Jake menimpali.

"Bukan, Jake." Cassie menghela napas. "Untuk apa pemburu liar membawa mereka ke hutan kita? Kulit, kuku, dan taring Macan Tutul Dahan memang sangat tinggi nilainya.. tapi aku yakin tidak ada yang bisa membawa hewan itu hidup-hidup tanpa terdeteksi. Statusnya jelas. Dan hewan itu tidak kecil."

"Yeerk."

Aku menyuarakan kemungkinan terbesar yang terlintas di pikiran kami.

Kau tidak akan menemukan kata Yeerk di dalam kamus manapun. Yeerk bahkan tidak ada artinya bagiku, sampai aku tahu bahwa manusia bukanlah satu-satunya makhluk hidup di alam semesta ini. Yeerk adalah alien parasit berbentuk siput tanpa cangkang yang akan memipihkan badannya untuk menyelip dalam sela-sela otakmu. Yeerk mengendalikan syaraf-syaraf otakmu, hingga kau kehilangan kendali atas hal-hal remeh seperti menggerakkan tangan dan berbicara. Kami menyebut orang-orang yang sudah menjadi induk semang Yeerk sebagai Pengendali.

Hanya ada satu yang bisa memperlambat invasi Yeerk yaitu Andalite. Teman kami, Ax, adalah salah satunya. Tapi, Ax masih seumuran kami. Ia hanya kadet. Jika bukan karena kemampuan _morph_ yang diberikan kakak Ax, Pangeran Elfangor, tentu kami akan benar-benar kalang-kabut menghadapi Yeerk.

"Untuk apa Yeerk membawa macam tutul ke hutan kita?" Marco berusaha terdengar kurang percaya.

" _Well,_ entahlah. Persediaan DNA baru untuk Visser One?" Aku mengangkat bahu. Hal terakhir yang kuinginkan adalah Visser One memiliki stok DNA binatang bumi lebih banyak.

"Bisa jadi." Cassie menyambung. "Tapi, alasan itu sedikit tidak masuk akal. Membawa hewan yang dilindungi ke hutan kita? Macan Tutul Dahan bukan satu-satunya predator buas yang bisa mereka dapatkan. Malah Macan Tutul Dahan termasuk kucing predator terkecil. Lagipula, terlalu beresiko membawa hewan dengan status rawan punah."

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Aku merasakan adrenalin berpacu dalam nadiku. Seperti biasa, aku selalu bersemangat jika menyangkut petualangan-petualangan yang berbahaya dan penuh resiko.

"Whoa—tenang, Xena." Marco menahanku. "Jika hal ini tidak berhubungan dengan Yeerk, bukankah ini berarti kita tidak wajib ikut campur? Maksudku, ayolah. Ini bukan urusan kita 'kan jika ada orang yang membaca macan rawan punah ke hutan kita?"

Cassie memelototi Marco, hal yang juga kulakukan sekarang ini. Jake berdehem.

"Err.. aku harus setuju bahwa Marco benar, Cassie. Ini bukan urusan kita." Cassie menatapnya tidak percaya. "Oke, jika ini tentang hewan rawan punah, kita bisa menghubungi The Garden atau siapapun yang bertanggungjawab akan hal ini. Meskipun kurasa itu tidak ada gunanya, mengingat hal ini sudah bocor ke media. Marco benar, kita tidak akan menggunakan kekuatan _morph_ untuk hal ini."

Cassie tampaknya sudah hendak membalas pernyataan Jake dengan ceramah panjang lebar, saat kami mendengar suara berisik dari atap.

Seekor elang ekor merah dengan bulu-bulu kusut, terbang vertikal ke arah kami.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

"Bagaimana Tobias? Lebih enakan?" Cassie memposisikan perban dengan penyangga kecil di sayap kiri Tobias. Tobias memandang Cassie dengan matanya yang tajam.

[Terima kasih, Cassie] katanya dalam bahasa-pikiran yang bisa didengarkan oleh kami semua. [Kau yang terbaik.]

"Sayapmu patah. Lebih baik, kau kutempatkan di kandang saja. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Aku nyaris bisa membayangkan Tobias mendengus. [Apa aku punya pilihan?]

Cassie meletakkan Tobias di sebuah kandang yang dialasi bantal berwarna abu-abu. Tobias agak canggung saat menempatkan diri di dalam kandang itu. Pasti posisinya tidak nyaman. Tapi, apa boleh buat, di sini, Cassie-lah bosnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Ax?" Jake memalingkan wajah pada Ax yang murung di pojokan.

Ax kali ini dalam wujudnya sebagai Andalite. Alien berwujud seperti centaur berwarna biru dengan empat mata —dua mata biasa dan dua mata pengintai, tanpa mulut dan hidung, dan berekor kalajengking. Aku tidak pernah melihat Ax menangis, tapi aku bersumpah ia akan melakukannya jika ia bisa.

[Ini semua salahku, Pangeran Jake.] katanya lirih.

[Ya ampun, Ax-man, 'kan sudah kubilang itu tadi kecelakaan. Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu.] Suara Tobias terdengar jengkel.

"Oke, hentikan." Jake menengahi. "Ceritakan apa yang terjadi. Dan jangan ada salah-salahan."

[Ax sedang makan, dan aku terbang mengawasi keadaan sekitar] Tobias memulai. [Semuanya kelihatan baik-baik saja, hingga aku melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada di hutan kita.]

"Jangan bilang macan tutul." Marco mendesah.

[ _Well,_ aku memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan predator, tetapi jelas yang satu ini bukan dari keluarga kucing.]

"Maksudmu?" Cassie menyela.

[Kurasa yang kulihat dari keluarga anjing. Serigala masih berkerabat dengan anjing 'kan? ]

"Bisa kau deskripsikan serigala itu dengan lebih rinci, Tobias?" Cassie mendesak. Aku mengerling ke arah Jake, hampir saja nyengir padanya saat aku melihat wajahnya yang pasrah. Separah apapun keadaannya, Cassie akan memperhatikan binatang lebih dulu.

[Bulu kemerahan dan kaki berbulu putih samar-samar?]

"Serigala Merah!" Cassie menggebrak kotak jerami. "Ini keterlaluan!"

[Apanya?] Tobias kebingungan.

"Cassie, tenanglah. Biarkan Tobias menyelesaikan ceritanya dulu. Kau bisa bereaksi nanti." Aku menyela. Kadang Cassie bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan juga. "Lanjutkan, Tobias."

[ _Well,_ kukira itu serigala biasa. Aku terus melayang di atas angin thermal, sampai aku melihat seseorang. Dan untuk ukuran Mr. Chapman, rasanya aneh 'kan jika dia berkeliaran di hutan kita dengan pawang hewan liar yang membawa senjata Dracon?]

Tobias berhenti sejenak. [Aku berusaha kabur dan memberitahu Ax, tapi Chapman keburu melihatku. Ia menembakiku dengan sinar Dracon —untung saja meleset. Tapi aku sempat kehilangan keseimbangan saat angin mati dan aku terjatuh. Aku sempat memperingati Ax, tapi ia tidak membalas. Kupikir jarak kami terlalu jauh, jadi aku kembali dan menyerang para Pengendali itu.]

"Dan bagaimana bisa sayapmu patah, Tobias?" tanyaku.

[Itu salahku.] Ax menyela. [Aku morph jadi Northern Harrier saat aku mendengar suara tembakan. Ketika aku melihat Tobias, aku terlalu fokus padanya dan tidak melihat bahwa aku ada dalam sasaran tembak Yeerk. Tobias menamengiku dan…]

[Chapman melempariku dengan batu. Primitif sekali senjatanya, tapi berhasil.] Tobias meringis.

[Kami harus terbang sejauh mungkin, menerobos daun-daun lebat untuk melindungi diri dan menutupi jejak, tapi Tobias memaksakan diri datang kemari. Lukanya pasti terbentur kasau.]

[Dan bukan salahmu, Ax-man. Itu salah si kasau.] Tobias mencoba bergurau. Tapi Ax tidak punya selera humor. Mata almondnya menatap Tobias dengan sedih.

"Ini aneh." Jake akhirnya menanggapi. "Yeerk di hutan kita? Untuk apa?"

"Mencari tahu apakah bandit-bandit Andalite mendirikan kamp pengungsi di sana?" Marco mengusulkan.

Ada suara deheman.

"Oke. Aku boleh bicara sekarang?" Cassie menaikkan alis sambil menatap Jake. Jake meringis pasrah. "Apa menurut kalian tidak aneh ada dua hewan di hutan dalam satu kurun waktu?"

"Kau ini tidak bisa dialihkan, ya?" Marco menimpali. Cassie mengabaikannya.

"Ini bukan soal aku pemeluk pohon atau apa. Serigala Merah masuk dalam daftar Paling Terancam Punah. Bukankah aneh bahwa _kebetulan_ di hutan kita ada dua hewan langka yang berkeliaran? Apalagi satunya dikawal oleh para Pengendali."

"Konspirasi kebun binatang?" Marco memberikan pendapat.

"Tutup mulut, Marco." Aku melotot padanya. "Cassie, menurutmu kenapa Yeerk membawa hewan-hewan langka itu ke hutan kita?"

[Aku mendengar Chapman mengatakan sesuatu tentang pencarian.] kata Tobias dari dalam kandang. [Ia berkata pada si pawang bahwa mereka akan menemukan kita dengan pancingan ini.]

"Kita? Mereka memancing kita dengan sekawanan hewan langka?" Marco mendengus. "Bukankah hal terakhir yang mereka inginkan adalah publisitas?"

Jake mengangguk-angguk. "Marco benar. Yeerk tidak akan suka publisitas. Jika ini rencana untuk memerangkap kita, artinya rencana mereka gagal total."

"Beritanya sudah ada di TV. Jika orang-orang berdatangan, mereka akan tahu bahwa tidak hanya satu jenis binatang langka saja yang dilepaskan di hutan ini. Para pengamat binatang akan tahu bahwa kedua binatang itu tidak sedang ada di habitatnya. Akan muncul banyak pertanyaan dan penyelidikan." Cassie menambahkan. "Dan penyisiran hutan."

Marco bersiul. "Whoops—sepertinya ada yang harus terpaksa pindah rumah, nih."

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

Kami menghubungi teman lama kami, Erek King. Erek langsung datang setelah menerima pesan kami. Ia dalam wujud androidnya, seorang anak laki-laki.

"Kurasa tidak masalah." Erek tersenyum. Kami baru saja menceritakan padanya tentang masalah yang baru saja terjadi dan memintanya untuk menampung Ax sementara waktu (Tobias akan tinggal di gudang jerami Cassie untuk perawatan lebih lanjut).

"Apa kau mendengar sesuatu, Erek?" tanya Jake. Erek menngerutkan kening.

"Tidak. Kurasa itu pasti obrolan kalangan atas, tapi aku pernah mendengar selentingan bahwa Visser akan melakukan tindakan ekstrim untuk menemukan bandit-bandit Andalite."

"Melepas macan tutul dan serigala merah? Hiii, ekstrim banget." Marco melirik Cassie.

"Aku minta tolong padamu untuk memasang telinga dan menncari info sebanyak-banyaknya tentang hal ini. Beritanya sudah ada di TV dan para Pengendali tidak mungkin diam saja."

"Tidak masalah, Jake. Aku akan memasang telingaku." Aku cukup yakin Erek mengeluarkan suara mirip gonggongan. Ia menoleh pada Ax, sebelum berlalu. "Oh, dan Ax, kau bisa datang ke rumahku kapan saja."

[Terima kasih, Erek.] sahut Ax lesu.

Setelah Erek pulang, kami kembali mendiskusikan tindakan apa yang mesti diambil. Kemungkinan terburuk adalah penyisiran hutan, yang artinya Tobias dan Ax kehilangan tempat tinggal mereka. Tapi, Yeerk juga menanggung resiko yang sama besarnya. Publisitas bukanlah hal favorit Yeerk. Apalagi The Sharing —kelompok para Pengendali yang berkedok pramuka itu— mengusung hal-hal positif. Membawa hewan langka dan melepasnya sembarangan pasti tidak termasuk dalam agenda mereka.

"Kita awasi mereka." Aku mengusulkan. "Kita bisa morph jadi hewan kecil atau sesuatu yang tidak mencolok untuk mengintai mereka."

"Tolong, jangan biarkan Rachel yang memutuskan, Jake." Marco pura-pura ketakutan. Dasar bayi.

"Ide bagus, Rachel. Hanya saja kita masih belum punya gambaran jelas tentang apa tujuan Yeerk kali ini." kata Jake.

"Kalian tahu, The Garden baru saja kedatangan sepasang hewan langka. Hewan-hewan itu akan dikembangbiakkan di konservasi dan mampir di The Garden untuk beberapa waktu. Sepasang Harimau Cina Selatan."

Marco berdiri. "Err.. Cassie, apa hubungannya? Apa kita harus menyelamatkan hewan-hewan itu juga?"

"Tidak, Marco. Kita akan morph jadi mereka."

"Apakah Harimau Cina Selatan hewan langka?" tanya Jake.

"Benar sekali." Cassie tersenyum. "Ini rencananya."

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

"Kutarik kata-kataku, Rachel," kata Marco sambil meringis mengelus dahinya yang barusan terbentur pintu kandang. Kami akhirnya setuju bahwa Cassie yang memimpin kali ini. Rencananya yang paling bagus. Kenapa? Karena tidak ada usulan lain selain rencana Cassie, sih lebih tepatnya. "Lain kali, aku akan ingat : Jangan Cassie yang memutuskan."

Dengan cueknya, Cassie memimpin kami menyelinap masuk ke kandang Harimau Cina Selatan. Kali ini, kami (minus Tobias) sedang ada di The Garden. Kami memilih malam hari, karena kata Cassie, kandang yang berisi hewan baru selalu ramai di siang hari. Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir Tim Konservasi itu. Kemungkinan berhasil menyelinap saat semua orang sedang melihat hampir sama besarnya dengan kemungkinan Marco punya pacar.

"Berapa Harimau yang mereka punya, Cassie?" Jake menyibak dedaunan.

"Empat Harimau dewasa." Marco meringis padaku, mendengar nada suara Cassie yang tampak biasa saja.

" _Cuma_ empat?" Marco tertawa pelan. "Kau sungguh menceriakan hariku, Cassie."

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi kami untuk menyadap DNA Harimau Cina Selatan yang kami incar. Cassie memang sudah bilang, bahwa hewan yang dikembangbiakkan di konservasi cenderung lebih ramah ketimbang hewan liar, tapi aku tak menyangka mereka seramah ini. Ketika aku mengulurkan tangan, hewan itu langsung mendekat padaku. Mungkin dia mengira aku mau memberinya makan.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, kami sudah ada di gudang jerami Cassie. Meskipun Tobias harus absen dari misi kali ini, ia tetap tidak boleh ketinggalan berita apapun.

"Aku heran bagaimana hewan secantik mereka bisa diburu manusia," kataku begitu saja saat Cassie selesai menceritakan pengalaman kami tadi pada Tobias.

[Manusia memang sulit dipahami.] Ax ikut menyumbang suara [Aku suka kutipan itu.]

Cassie tersenyum. "Aku dibesarkan dekat alam. Itulah mengapa aku mungkin lebih menyayanginya ketimbang kalian. Aku selalu marah, apabila tahu ada manusia serakah di luar sana yang mengeksploitasi kehidupan hewan-hewan dan mengancam eksistensinya. Manusia-manusia semacam itu sama saja dengan Yeerk. Mereka merebut kehidupan."

Semua terdiam. Kadang, aku merasa Cassie bisa sangat bijak. Dan apa yang barusan dikatakannya benar. Sebelum memulai misi ini, aku sempat mencari informasi tentang hewan-hewan yang nantinya akan berhubungan dengan kami. Dan aku terkejut bahwa Cassie benar. Serigala Merah bahkan masuk dalam Daftar 10 Hewan Paling Terancam Punah di Dunia. Dan Macan Tutul Dahan kehilangan habitatnya karena manusia memonopoli hutan tempat hewan itu tinggal.

Manusia bisa menjadi monster untuk makhluk lain. Tapi, mereka juga bisa menjadi penyelamat. Watak manusia memang sangat beragam.

"Kita harus menyelamatkannya 'kan?" Marco angkat bicara. "Aku benci saat harus sependapat dengan orang lain, tapi karena DNA hewan langka sudah mengalir di darahku, sepertinya ini memang tugas kita 'kan?"

Jake menyambung. "Benar, itulah yang barusan ingin kukatakan."

"Duh, _man_ , jangan sela pidatoku, dong," gerutu Marco pura-pura kesal.

Aku ikut berbicara dengan penuh semangat. "Ayo kita lakukan."

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6**

Jadi, inilah rencana Cassie.

Semuanya dimulai dari stasiun TV. Aku berdandan dan memakai pakaian Ibunku agar terlihat lebih dewasa. Tapi aku tidak sendiri. Mereka akan menemaniku pergi ke stasiun TV. Bukan dalam wujud anak-anak tentunya. Cassie morph menjadi burung camar, Marco dalam wujud osprey, dan Ax sebagai _Northen Harrier_. Jake menemaniku dalam morph kutu.

Tugasku sederhana. Aku berperan sebagai perwakilan dari sebuah organisasi pecinta hewan online dan mengaku bahwa telah menerima surat kaleng tentang hewan-hewan yang diperkirakan sengaja dilepas di hutan kami. Dalam surat yang diketik Marco itu, secara dramatis, si penulis mengajakku untuk datang ke hutan dan menyaksikan bagaimana mereka bisa mengelabui pemerintah dan berhasil menyelundupkan tiga jenis hewan langka sekaligus. Benar, tiga.

Macan Tutul Dahan, Serigala Merah, dan Harimau China Selatan.

Kami akan hadir di sana untuk memperkuat keilegalan perbuatan Yeerk. Cassie sudah memperhitungkannya. Tur Konservasi Harimau China Selatan itu berakhir kemarin. Mereka akan dipindahkan siang ini. Siang ini adalah saat yang tepat. Kami morph di sana. Begitu hewan itu sudah tertangkap kamera TV, kami akan membuat seolah Truk Pengangkut Harimau China Selatan itu kecurian. Kami bekerjasama dengan Erek dan beberapa kawannya dalam hal ini.

"Apa maksudmu, Nona—" Orang dari stasiun TV mengerutkan dahi membaca nama di tanda pengenal palsuku. "—Nona Sommersault? Apa ini lelucon?"

Aku menampilkan wajah marahku. Tidak sulit. "Tuan yang terhormat! Anda pikir saya berbohong? _animalsarefrienddotcom_ bukanlah lelucon! Kami benar-benar khawatir dengan nasib hewan-hewan langka itu. Saya datang ke sini, karena saya ingin kegiatan illegal ini disaksikan. Saya ingin kegiatan ini dihentikan! Saya percaya kredibilitas TV kalian!"

Tuan Francois yang menjadi lawan bicaraku tergagap. "Oh, Nona.."

[Kau berbakat menjadi aktris, Rachel.] Aku bisa membayangkan cengiran Jake lewat nada bahasa-pikirannya.

"Apa anda mendukung kegiatan illegal ini terus dilanjutkan?" kataku dengan nada tinggi.

"Tidak, Nona. Tentu, kita akan meliputnya bersama-sama."

Aku tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7**

Kru yang ikut denganku tidak sebanyak yang kuharapkan. Hanya ada lima orang ditambah aku. Dan ini menjadi hambatan. Karena dengan sedikitnya orang, ketidakhadiranku akan lebih mudah dikenali. Padahal aku harus ikut terjun dalam rencana Cassie.

Jake memberitahu lewat bahasa-pikiran bahwa aku mungkin tidak bisa ikut dengan yang lain untuk morph karena keadaannya tidak memungkinkan.

[Oh, kita harus punya alibi.] Cassie membalas. Dia mungkin terbang di atap mobil kru TV ini. [Tetaplah di tempatmu, Rachel.]

Aku sedikit kesal karena kesempatanku bertempur hilang. Tapi, bagaimana lagi. Posisiku penting di sini.

Ketika kami sampai di pinggir hutan, aku bisa berhenti sebentar untuk memperbaiki letak sepatu hak tinggiku dan melepaskan Jake. Ia hampir mencapai batas waktu dua jamnya. Kemudian kami masuk hutan.

Hewan-hewan itu disembunyikan bagian dalam hutan. Lebih dalam daripada rumah Ax dan Tobias. Aku meringis saat melangkah, karena sepatu hak tinggiku. Di suatu tempat, teman-temanku berwujud dalam hewan entah apa.

"Di sana!" desis salah seorang kameramen bernama Jock. Kami semua serentak menunduk. Ada sebuah bangunan semi-permanen yang kelihatan baru di sana. Bangunan itu dijaga dua orang laki-laki tegap yang sayangnya bukan Chapman.

"Apa mereka penjaganya?" Jock berbisik, bukan pada siapa-siapa. Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaanya, tapi ada suara raungan yang mengkonfirmasi bahwa kami berada di tempat yang tepat.

"Kenapa kita mengendap-endap?" tanya Sandy, seorang kameramen lain yang bertindik. "Bukannya bisa dibilang kita mendapat surat undangan?"

Semua orang melirikku. Aku mengendikkan bahu. " _Well_ , tapi tidak disebutkan bahwa aku boleh membawa tamu tambahan."

Sandy melirik jam tangannya. "Hampir waktu yang ditentukan. Apa kau akan datang ke sana, Nona?"

"Ya." Aku meluruskan surat yang tertekuk dari dalam kantongku, memastikan. "Kurasa aku akan ke sana, sekarang. Kalian tetap di tempat dan jangan luput merekam apapun."

Seluruh kru mengangguk dan menyiagakan kamera. Aku menegakkan tubuh lalu berdiri. Jantungku berdebar-debar. Bisa dibilang aku melemparkan diriku sendiri kepada Yeerk. Dan ini memacu adrenalinku. Aku tidak sabar melihat reaksi mereka.

"Tetap di sana, Nona!"

Salah seorang penjaga melihatku dan mengarahkan senjatanya kepadaku. Yang satu bersiaga. Keduanya bertubuh tinggi tegap dan berotot. Pintar juga Yeerk. Mereka menempatkan manusia sebagai penjaga di sebelah luar. Siapa yang tahu berapa banyak Taxxon dan Hork-Bajir di dalam sana? Aku mengesampingkan pikiran bahwa aku mungkin telah membawa kru televisi pada maut.

"Ini daerah pribadi." Si Penjaga menggertak dan memblokir jalanku.

"Aku Regina Sommersault dari _animalsarefriend_." Aku bersikap angkuh, seolah aku tidak bersalah. Kusodorkan surat ketikan Marco pada pria-pria itu. "Aku punya surat kalian."

Mereka menyambarnya. Bisa kulihat keterkejutan di mata mereka. "Kami tidak pernah mengirimkan surat seperti ini."

"Tapi, aku—"

Si penjaga yang mengarahkan senjatanya padaku, mendorong bahuku mundur. "Sebaiknya kau pergi, Nona. Jangan mencoba menipu kami."

"Apa?" Aku menaikkan _volume_ suaraku. "Aku mendapat surat terbuka bahwa kalian menyandera Macan Tutul Dahan, Serigala Merah, dan Harimau China Selatan!"

Tepat saat itu, aku mendengar suara auman hewan lagi.

"Kami tidak main-main, Nona. Menyingkir dari sini. Lupakan apa yang kau lihat dan _dengar_." Penjaga yang lain tidak memperdulikanku. "Atau kau akan menyesal."

Aku mempertimbangkan untuk menonjok para penjaga ini hanya agar aku puas, saat aku sadar aku tidak perlu melakukannya.

Karena pintu yang dijaga para penjaga itu mendadak menjeblak terbuka. Dan kulihat seekor hewan yang melangkah keluar dengan anggun. Dan mematikan. Matanya yang kekuningan menyorot tajam padaku.

[Bisa kuambil alih dari sini, Rachel?]

.

.

.

 **Chapter 8**

Aku tidak bisa bilang bahwa aku tidak takut Cassie tertembak. Untungnya, dua penjaga idiot itu terlalu kaget melihat hewan yang tidak pernah mereka jaga. Dan alih-alih mengarahkan senjata mereka pada Cassie, mereka malah terpaku dan menatap _morph_ sahabatku itu dengan tatapan kaget. Terlalu kaget untuk bergerak.

[Rachel, pura-pura ketakutan.] Cassie memberiku instruksi. Oh, benar juga. Aneh sekali bahwa aku tidak takut pada hewan ini. [Aku akan menerkam mereka]

Hampir saja aku tertawa mendengar Cassie.

"Bung, sebaiknya kau mundur pelan-pelan," kataku pelan pada dua penjaga itu. "Jangan coba-coba menembaknya."

Dua penjaga itu menurutiku. Mereka mundur perlahan. Tapi, akhirnya salah satu penjaga mengarahkan senapannya ke langit. Dan menembakkannya. Dia mendesis dan menatap _morph_ Cassie. "Andalite."

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya karena detik berikutnya, Cassie menerkamnya. Untung rekan penjaganya memiliki akal sehat karena dia lalu lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan kawannya.

"Jangan lupa rekam ini!" Aku berteriak, meskipun aku cukup yakin tidak akan ada yang melewatkan kejadian tadi.

Si penjaga penggertak masih bergulat dengan Cassie. Tapi Cassie dua kali lebih berat. Dan posisi Cassie lebih menguntungkan. Si penjaga yang sudah putus asa mencoba mengarahkan senjatanya pada Cassie. Tapi Cassie melakukan manuver sehingga entah bagaimana senjata itu lalu terlempar ke dekat kakiku. Aku memungutnya.

"Jangan meremehkan kekuatan hewan, bung."

Si penjaga menatapku dengan terbelalak sebelum Cassie membenturkan kepalanya ke tanah. Dan penjaga itu pingsan.

[Rachel, sekarang masuk dan bawa krumu.] Cassie memberitahuku. [Pura-pura ketakutan.]

Cassie tidak pernah seberani ini. Aku mundur perlahan. Dan meletakkan senjata api yang kupungut ke tanah. Aku membayangkan Cassie sebagai kucing besar yang sebenarnya tidak punya keinginan untuk mencakar tapi hanya ingin pergi dari tempat ia berada sekarang. "Pergilah."

Cassie menatapku tajam sekali lagi dan berlari ke samping. Ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan pasti.

"Hei, ayo!" Aku berkata pada kru yang sekarang sudah cukup berani untuk menjengukkan kepalanya. Kamera TV bertengger di bahu mereka.

"Wow." Sandy mendecakkan lidahnya. "Tadi itu keren sekali, Nona."

"Itu hanya permulaan." Aku tersenyum. "Ada yang harus kita liput di dalam."

.

.

.

 **Chapter 9**

Visser Three tidak ada di manapun. Walaupun rasanya konyol, aku tidak merasa lega. Ia bisa saja memang tidak ingin terlibat. Tapi ia juga bisa saja sedang dalam morph —entah dalam bentuk apa. Visser Three adalah satu-satunya Yeerk yang berhasil menguasai tubuh Andalite. Dan itu membuatnya sangat berbahaya.

"Aku tidak melihat apapun." Jock mengarahkan kameranya. Di balik pintu yang didobrak Cassie tadi, sesungguhnya aku mengharapkan ada deretan kandang atau apa. Tapi di tempat seluas pabrik ini tidak ada apapun. Ada tumpukan kayu di sudut ruangan dan beberapa besi konstruksi. Seolah tempat ini belum selesai dibangun. Tapi, aku tidak melihat kandang atau manusia. Atau Hork-Bajir dan Taxxon.

"Di sana?" Seorang kru wanita berambut hitam menunjuk sebuah pintu yang terbuka. Kegelapan di ruangan ini membuatku bergidik. Apa yang menunggu kami? "Haruskah kita mengeceknya?"

Aku mengangguk dan kami melangkah ke pintu itu.

Ada dua Harimau Cina Selatan di dalam sana. Entah siapa yang ada dalam morph itu, usaha mereka melumpuhkan keamanan patut diacungi jempol. Rencana Cassie memang bagus. Mereka morph menjadi hewan kecil dulu lalu demorph, baru mulai morph menjadi Harimau. Trik yang rupanya mengejutkan beberapa penjaga tak bersenjata. Mereka semua terbaring tak sadarkan diri di lantai beton.

Aku baru sadar Sandy memekik tertahan. Rasanya tidak normal untuk menjerit, tapi satu-satunya reaksi yang kupikirkan adalah terpaku. Hewan-hewan yang lain tidak dalam keadaan yang bagus. Mereka terbaring lunglai di kandang-kandang besi. Ada dua Macan Tutul Dahan dan tiga ekor Serigala Merah. Salah satu Macan itu memiliki luka di kepalanya. Masih kulihat bercak darah yang belum mongering di sana. Dan seekor Serigala Merah mendengking kesakitan. Kaki belakangnya terlihat aneh.

Mendadak aku merasa marah. Aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak mendadak morph jadi gajah dan menginjak-injak Yeerk busuk yang sudah menyiksa hewan-hewan cantik ini. Aku menahan napas dan membiarkan para kru mengambil gambar dari tempat menyedihkan ini. Mereka hanya bergerombol di depan pintu, tapi tangan mereka aktif mengarahkan kamera.

[Rachel, kita harus bertindak cepat.]

Sebuah bahasa-pikiran masuk ke benakku. Suara Jake. Aku mengangguk ke arah Harimau Cina Selatan yang memandangku dari ujung ruangan.

[Salah seorang penjaga menelepon Chapman atau Visser Three. Kita harus mengakhiri ini secepatnya.]

Aku mengangguk samar dan berpaling pada kru-ku. Tidak perlu bicara banyak, karena Jock sedang bicara dengan seseorang yang kuduga Tuan Francois dan meminta lebih banyak kameramen. Seorang lagi menelepon The Garden.

Akhirnya ada yang bertindak masuk akal.

[Kami akan pergi, Rachel] Jake berbicara lagi. Kru di dekatku sempat tersentak kaget saat dua Harimau Cina Selatan yang tadinya tenang, mendadak bergerak. Tapi dua hewan itu bergerak keluar. Aku bisa mendengar desah napas lega orang-orang di sekitarku.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 10**

"Tidak kuduga semuanya berjalan lancar." Aku meminum _lemonade_ ku. Kami sedang duduk-duduk di _foodcourt_ pusat perbelanjaan, menunggu Ax memesan roti kayu manis kesukaannya. Ini adalah tiga hari setelah 'penyerbuan' kami.

Meskipun rasanya seabad, tapi ternyata hanya dalam dua jam, kami sudah kembali ke gudang jerami Cassie. Erek telah membuat hologram yang bagus sekali, dari mulai truk pengangkut binatang konservasi yang dirampok hingga memasukkan sosok Cassie dan Marco dalam morph Harimau Cina Selatan di dalam proyeksinya. Kudengar pihak Konservasi marah sekali dengan usaha pencurian hewan mereka. Tidak heran sih.

Cassie langsung sibuk berbicara dengan Ibunya untuk melaporkan apa yang kami 'lihat' dari pinggir hutan. Hewan-hewan itu memang selundupan dan illegal. The Garden akan menampung hewan-hewan itu untuk sementara. Oh, seperti biasanya, Visser Three atau Chapman tidak _terlibat_ dalam satupun kasus yang ada. Beberapa kroni Yeerk akan mendekam di penjara dan pihak Konservasi sendiri yang akan memastikan hal itu terjadi. Yah, meskipun tidak berhasil menjaring eksekutif atas, senang rasanya bisa melemparkan beberapa Pengendali ke dalam jeruji besi.

Pihak TV puas sekali dengan kerjasama kami. Mereka menawariku sebuah wawancara ekslusif dan tampil menjadi bintang tamu dalam salah satu _talkshow,_ tapi kubilang bahwa aku sudah sangat senang hewan-hewan itu bebas. Dan harga yang harus dibayarkan mereka untuk rekaman ekslusif adalah penolakanku dan kerahasiaan identitas kami. Cukup sebanding.

Meskipun begitu, Jake tetap meminta Ax dan Marco untuk membuat sebuah website palsu _animalsarefriend_ untuk menyakinkan pihak televisi. Tapi, dengan adanya berita di saluran TV manapun, kurasa tidak akan ada yang mengecek website. Yah, tidak ada salahnya jaga-jaga.

"Aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan ini," Marco menyeruput sodanya hingga habis. "Tapi, aku puas sekali bisa menyelamatkan hewan-hewan itu."

"Yah, kau memang sudah saatnya harus peka dengan eksistensi hewan langka, Marco." Cassie mengedipkan mata padaku.

Aku tertawa, lalu menyambung. "Ini misi yang sangat mendebarkan. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa semuanya berawal dari siaran TV di hari Minggu yang tenang."

"Dan Ratu Pemeluk Pohon, tentunya." Marco nyengir pada Cassie.

Jake mengangkat kaleng sodanya. " _Toast_ untuk Cassie dan rencana briliannya."

Pipi Cassie merona. Kami mengangkat minuman kami. Dan tepat saat kaleng dan gelas berdenting, terdengar teriakan. Teriakan yang sudah kami kenal.

"TAPI AKU MAU ROTI KAYU MANIS ITU! ROTI KAYU MANIZZZZZ!"

Kami berpandangan sejenak lalu tertawa, sebelum memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan Ax dari tragedi roti kayu manis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Wanjir, saya lupa sama celenj ini /digeprek penyelenggara/

Maafkeun kalo tidak memuaskan :''(

Ini dikebut, takutnya gak sempet diselesain. /pundung/ jadinya agak maksa yaa? /nangis/

Sebenernya mau diposting pas tanggal 20, tapi takut gak sempet karena banyak tugas. :''3

Makasih banyak kak Silan dan kak Nisa yang udah menyelenggarakan event ini. :'D

Saya jadi tau kalo nulis fic yang beginian susah :'3 Dan meskipun sudah dire-read berkali-kali tetep belum puas.

Mungkin bersedia kasih kripik? Biar bisa lebih baik lagi :''3 /kodebiardireview/


End file.
